Document EP 0134086 has already described a sanitary or similar towel intended for feminine hygiene in particular and featuring a buffer element 216 for the absorption of fluids. It is fully contained in a sheath 214-230-234. The 214 part at least, which receives the fluids, is fluid permeable. Side flaps 224, 224' are intended to lessen the chance of leaks at the sides, in that these side flaps are arranged inside the wearer's underwear, with their ends folded against the inner edge 246 or 246' of the underwear.
It has been observed that these side flaps were not large enough to protect the underwear fully. These side flaps may also include moveable devices by which they are secured to the wearer's underwear, for example adhesive patches (see FIGS. 2, 4 and 7)
Document EP-A 0130848 describes a similar system, according to which the side flaps may also contain a fluid-absorbent pad inside.
Side flaps are also described in document FR-A 2455885. Another similar idea is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,343, with the side flaps being tucked around the outside of the underwear, covering it completely by means of an overlapping arrangement (see FIGS. 2 and 5) or an edge-to-edge arrangement (FIG. 7), and once again including an absorbent material.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,047 also describes a sanitary towel with side flaps large enough to be tucked around the outside of the wearer's underpants, with at least one of these side flaps featuring a moveable device 34 for fixing the flap to the outside of the underwear and thus protecting it completely.
Moreover, document FR-A 2494226 describes a structure for the individual wrapping of hygiene products, including sanitary towels, before use, as well as a wrapping process using this structure.
In general, used sanitary towels are disposed of using a disposable packet supplied separately with the towels.
This constitutes an added complication for the user and increases production costs as well.